User talk:Starkiller510
—The CBW Community Team Infinity Image I didn't make it. Ihu did. He let me borrow the image for one of my pages. TDC BOtMM Could you please get in pictures of your pilot/mech for the battle? You are the last entry i'm waiting for so please hurry. Toa Keos 04:16, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Well If you have a Mac, simply put the memory card in the computer and you can upload from there. Toa Keos 04:30, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Twisted Image I know it would be stupid to have Sarkanian as deputy leader. I was trying to put him UNDER that one but I had to get off the computer really quick and I didn't have time to fix it. Sorry for the inconvenience. The Destroyer Of Stink Bugs I made a new entry for your recent blog post, for your story. YO! Wassup! Thanks for the Welcoming! I'm a new user here that will be highly active. I am attempting to get 100 edits by the end of this week! Also, mind if you tell me some tips and introduce me to some people? If so, that would be great! I'm hoping to make an MOC of myself that will be called Bionicon! My Motto? "It''s a glorious thing to be a partner of yours - now turn around and let me stab you in the back!" '' (I'm not talking to you - Don't worry! :b) Bionicon! 01:23, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Wow! Kool! Thanks for telling me about these 'Sysops'. Aren't they 'Admins' in other words? Also, who are the Admins/Buracrats . . . Did I spell Buracrats right? Also, I see that you were originally Plutoisaplanet! That 'was' a pretty 'interesting' username! I have little experience with Wikia things. The only things I know about are using Character Templates, using the Toolbox for editing,' not attempting fluff edits (see below), creating blogs and contacting users on their talk pages! 'About Fluff Edits: I've seen users get banned because they tried making so many edits. I am going to try making around fifteen or twenty edits a day this week - yet most likely more. They will be grammar fixes. ' Now, for you to know: I am a Grammar freak (LOL - I get really angry when people say "Me and My Friend!") I ALWAYS correct them! It's "My Friend and I!" Well, I'll see you tomorrow and possibly for a few several minutes! Bionicon! 01:50, December 13, 2010 (UTC) Dark Takanuva Have you found that camera yet? Also, I can help you with your signature if you want. '''Shadowmaster I know many fonts. Which one do you need? Shadowmaster Well, if you want the actual letters blue, then type and put whatever you want in between that and . See? Now, if you want to make a link to your user page colored, then put Starkiller510. If you want your talk page, user page, and contributions separate, then do something like Starkiller . You can do any existing font color by replacing the color in with something like . You can also replace the text in a similar fashion. Here is an example signature. Starkiller . See? (The "killer" is in bold because the link just leads to this page. Regularly, it isn't bold.) Shadowmaster Would you like to appear in an upcoming comic series of mine? (It'll be based on Life in Wiki Metru and CBW: The Comic Series.) You would be portrayed as Asdic— I'm starting on the sprite now. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 04:17, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Thanks for trying to welcome me. I'm active on BS01, not here. I'm just hanging around right now because of that Slicer fellow. Tomana One thing Uh, hi, I just wanted to tell you I've fineshed STARS Ra. There's just one thing: I don't have his normal mask so I'm having to substitute with another LEGO Hockey Player mask. Is that OK? Jareroden97 00:33, January 3, 2011 (UTC) *sigh* That's "More from Wikia." [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 02:04, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Re: I noticed. I don't know what's up with it. I'm going to message the Wikia stafff as well. Jareroden97 02:49, January 4, 2011 (UTC) New Skin Good point. I'm going to request one... [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 14:14, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Something before I make can the sprite Can I get a front view of Dakuwaqa? I can't exactly see his torso that well. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. There's no picture. Just a red link. And it be done! I didn't have a sprite for the back side of an upper Rahkshi leg, so that can explain the upper arms. I AM IRON MAN! You are the only one who can bring balance to a world at war. Matoran Heros Hello I'm Kurtis2cool. I've been working on a story at home, it's called Matoran Heros. This story is in prespective of the matorans and in a universe where toa and truaga never existed and the matoran never been upgraded. Am I alowed to post the story on this website? If i'm not alowed then thats fine, the story has no inaproperate content on it. I hope to hear from you. From: Kurtis2cool Difference between 1-shade, 2-shade, and you And here it is, boy--Spam 00:56, January 25, 2011 (UTC) Would you like to be part of BIONICLE FTW!! ~[[User:Jman98|'''Jman]][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:12, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 22:23, January 29, 2011 (UTC) My sprite sheet of awesomness: Spam 05:27, January 30, 2011 (UTC) Gimp, and it's free ~[[User:Jman98|'Jman']][[User talk:Jman98|'98']]~ 00:26, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Are you till going to make that comic series?--BIONICLE is dead, now sit down and Shuddup, be thankful we have HF and the storyline 00:30, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Oh, I didn't know that. Thanks-- I had wondered if you could do that, but now I know.Slayer83 00:50, February 16, 2011 (UTC) The Hand of Fear. ﻿Well Starkiller, this is your lucky week. He has not appeared yet, but Ra is going to be the subject of this next chapter, "Intervention" . Anything you want me to know about him before him and Serrakaan go at it? ~S1407 HELP Hey starkiller510, may i ask how you make those templates where you have a picture and then little boxes with info such as: powers, kanohi, tools, species colors etc? I'm really new to this place although I am a member of biosector01 and bzpower. Also is there a limit to the amount of words I can put in one page because I'm wanting to put all the alternate VOXUMO there are on one page but it will be pretty long because of the length of the their backgrounds? Also how do I put images from my computer/websites onto a character page? And my last question is can I create pages about locations/factions within my alternate dimension and their emblems? The main reason I'm asking this is because with other sites I've dealt with for my mocs they didn't allow pictures that were made with Microsoft paint such as a picture I made for an island in my alternate dimension. Also can I put stories that I wrote about bionicle on this site? Any help would be helpful thank you. Thank you for your help Starkiller510. Made creating my pages a lot easier. So thanks again editing help Dear Starkiller510, I was recently reading a page on this site specificaly the Rahkshi section, and I noticed that after the official lego background the was a section talking about mechanical Rahkshi. So my real question is am I able to add sections to topics created by others? Beacause I'm wanting to add some of my custom Kanohi to the Kanohi page. Thank you for your help. VOXUMO: THE REALITY WALKER 19:51, March 3, 2011 (UTC) How's that comic you announce like three months ago? ~[[User:Jman98|'Adolf']] [[User talk:Jman98|'Jman']] [[Shadowplayer|'is your']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'Dictator!']]~ 00:06, March 8, 2011 (UTC) Where? ~[[User:Jman98|'Adolf']] [[User talk:Jman98|'Jman']] [[Shadowplayer|'is your']] [[User:Jman98/BIONICLE FTW!!|'Dictator!']]~ 00:14, March 8, 2011 (UTC) template I don't want to sound annoying but I'm on my user page editing area and I dont see a template tab all I have are all the ones on the bottom of the page but no template tab. So if possible could you tell me exactly where it should be? thanks Voxumo--VOXUMO: THE REALITY WALKER 22:51, March 10, 2011 (UTC) DON'T FEED THE TROLLS! >:O If they're a serial offender, don't talk to them. They want attention. Telling them off gives them that. Let the admins handle it. :) --''ThatDevil ''(Bionicle MOC Battle Wiki) 04:46, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I seriously have no idea. Jareroden97 22:19, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Starkiller. Return to mibbit, and I will teach you of the crimson font. Shadowmaster 00:33, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Listen, what I did on Mibbit was overwhelmingly stupid, and I really regret doing it. I'm very sorry for wasting everyone's time. It promise it won't happen again, and I'm sorry if this has lowered your opinion of me. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 17:59, April 9, 2011 (UTC) End of all hope 17:57, April 10, 2011 (UTC)Well I can didn't think anyone would mind I got them all off a website called Wallpaper Abyss, don't worry I'll just take them off I don't want to get in any trouble. No, I don't. Jareroden97 19:45, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Well, because it's a Custom BIONICLE Wiki, and should have Custom BIONICLE characters in our skin. It's an experimental thing, to possibly be made permanent if it receives enough positive feedback. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:24, May 3, 2011 (UTC) It might be that it changes monthly. We'll see. Thing is, though, it has to be a very good quality pic, or else it won't work as well. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:38, May 3, 2011 (UTC) An image can be good without being good as part of the skin. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 00:53, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Problem What do you mean? I don't see anything. Maybe it was just one of the effects of the Tuesday staff updates. [[User:TheSlicer|'Sli']][[User talk:TheSlicer|'cer']] [[w:c:custombionicle:User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Out']] 12:05, May 4, 2011 (UTC)